Cardiovascular disease contributes 30.9% of global mortality. Currently only 1 out of 10 survive a cardiac arrest to hospital discharge. It is responsible for higher mortality rates than any other disease in industrialized countries, and three-quarters of non-infectious mortality in developing countries. In the US there are around 350.000 cardiac arrests outside of hospitals; and at least as many inside hospitals. The potential for improvement is massive. In 2010, the cost of medical care for heart disease in the US was $273 billion and the loss in productivity was $172 billion.
By the early 1970s, CPR (Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation), defibrillation, and prehospital care were all in place. The introduction of automated defibrillation units (AED) expanded the possibility for prehospital treatment of cardiac arrest, and the first AED was successfully put to use by paramedics in Brighton in 1980. In spite of this, our current best practice only has the ability to achieve resuscitation, return of spontaneous circulation (ROSC), for around 25-30% of patients both in pre-hospital and in-hospital settings.
There is a change in the characteristics of the population suffering cardiac arrest. Ten years ago, broad population studies showed that around 70% of people suffering cardiac arrest had initial shockable rhythms (ventricular fibrillation or ventricular tachycardia) as the first documented electrocardiographic rhythm. Today, multiple large population studies note that only 20% to 30% of those suffering a cardiac arrest have a shockable rhythm as their initial rhythm.
The defibrillator is far from effective for everyone, even when stratifying for presenting rhythm. Roughly stated electricity cannot open an occluded coronary artery. There is rarely enough time to diagnose and treat the underlying cause of the cardiac arrest, and even defibrillation depends on optimizing hemodynamic variables beforehand. From other patient settings we know of and perform time-consuming treatments that could save the patients life but cannot currently be performed within the time constraints of a cardiac arrest.
This change in initial arrhythmia also has wide implications. We can try to defibrillate a shockable rhythm, but we have no truly effective treatments otherwise.
CPR and Defibrillation have been basically unchanged since their implementation. CPR cannot generate sufficient cerebral blood flow to preserve normal cerebral viability until cardiac function is restored. This explains why cardiac arrest has such high neurological morbidity and mortality. Therefore, we need new methods to improve cerebral blood flow and subsequent neurological outcome from cardiac arrest, especially if we want to do more efforts than defibrillation. Even if only defibrillation is performed, new methods to improve coronary blood flow can improve the likelihood of success from defibrillation.
As an example, coronary artery disease represents the most common cause of out-of-hospital cardiac arrest, but the treatment, percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI), cannot to be performed within the time limits of current CPR. Alternatively, even treatments of fibrinolytics and CABG (coronary artery bypass graft surgery), takes too long time to perform in a cardiac arrest.
Cooling (therapeutic hypothermia) has only proved useful in the patients that achieve a return of heartbeat, so-called ROSC (return of spontaneous circulation), and do not alter the proportion of those who achieve ROSC or not. Cooling slows down the cellular requirement, lowering the need to match the lowered supply—e.g. cerebral metabolic demands lower by about 8% per degree Celsius drop in temperature—but it usually takes hours to reach the desired temperature and is therefore not an effective way to bridge the patient in cardiac arrest to definitive treatment. By then, the patient is already irreversibly and totally neurologically damaged.
Late therapy like cardiopulmonary bypass or ECMO (extra corporal membrane oxygenation) devices, no matter how good, is never effective once the ischemic capability of the heart and brain is exceeded. Nevertheless, recovery may be improved by these devices, which unfortunately cannot be initiated fast enough in cardiac arrest to replace the need for an intermediate suspended state device.
Continued cardiac arrest will result in metabolic acidosis. Here e.g. sodium bicarbonate can maintain blood pH and plasmapheresis can clear the build-up of toxins.